Dreams Awakened
by sakurastar14
Summary: A mix of a Gaasaku Naruto Fanfic and the House of Night series with Ninja's. some ideas came from the nightworld series dosent sound like it would work I know, but in my head I have found a way.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: I do not own Naruto nor the House of night, or the Night World which is where i got some of the ideas, but i wish i did!

This is in dedication to my friend UuGgHh its Bryan,for being awesome and always talking to me and cheering me up : )

~life~

If, if, if.

All together life is full of to many ifs. If this, if that, if we, if you, if I had done that, if I hadn't done that, If I was, if you were. All together it's nauseating.

But then again, ifs play a part in how we are what we are, who we are, and who we love.

~dreams~

I'm running again, always this dream, always. WHY!

Its annoying, it never ends and its basically my biggest disappointment. I'm running, running, from what, who, why? I have NO FREAKING CLUE!

Well i guess it's not always boring, things change, the scenery, the time it seems. I don't mean like yeah one minute passed, now two, now three. No I mean like 500 B.C. the 1600's. That sort of thing.

But the biggest and most annyoing thing is, I'm holding a man's hand, like he is my one and only, the one I'll never let go of, but when we finally stop to catch our breathe, or when I find a chance to glance his way, I WAKE UP!

Annoying right...I've had this dream since I was born even if I don't remember my first years, I know this dream has been replaying over and over again.

But even though I know I will wake up when I try, I HAVE to see him.

I look to his hand, his arm, his...my room...damn.

I look at my clock, its only 3:52... more than three hours till I need to leave for the academy, well I might as well get ready. I push play on my computer, I've had the perfect music set up for a long time ago, luckily my room is soundproofed on the other side of the house from my parents so, I get to turn it up enough to block out anything unwanted. Don't ask me what but I enjoy the level of loud without blowing your eardrums out like some people.

Singing along comes easy, this song is my favorite to wake up to, kind of ironic it's called Ready, Set, Go. Maybe that's why I chose it...I don't know, I'm not even sure of how my mind works sometimes.

Next is waking the rest of my body up, I go to the bathroom, sadly I have to share with my sister,but I'm such an insomniac that I'm up way before her. I turn the shower on slightly warm yet freezing to most, I have no clue why but cold things never seems to effect me, I hate hot!

After my shower I'm trying to figure out what to wear, I think to the music playing, White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane, that's it! I take my gauze bandages and wrap it around my breasts then down until it about 2 inches above my belly button. I take my favorite mesh long sleeve and toss it on, then my short emerald green skirt and some black knee length leggings, my 2 inch heeled knee length boots, weapon pouch. READY!

I brush out my long hair, I hate cutting my hair and only trim it when neccisary, so its down to my kneecaps. and its this wierd color ummm, bubble gum pink.

Perfect, now makeup, eyeliner (black DUH) and eyeshadow...white i think today, now some pale lip gloss perfect!

4:49 hmmm, no homework, nothing...art time! Ive been getting bored with these paintings on the wall lately anyways.

I start the sketch, yes im drawing on my wall, but as im told, "its my room, its me living in it,take care of it, and do what you want." so I start out the sketch...I close my eyes, to help get an idea started, put my hand on the wall and after a while open to see what its starting to look like. A cat, I love cats but, this is a bit odd, It's got freakishly long hair, and it's eyes are open wide and it looks sad, like it's missing something. I stop and decide to go read, before going to the academy.

~learn~

I love going to the academy, practicing, learning all I can, singing.

music, singing is one of my many talents, and I LOVE IT.

The end of the day is drawing near and I have a private lesson with Kakashi, he is the chorus director, and my favorite he finally shows up 15 minutes late ,we start off with Next years district song, he wants me to start out early with practicing for it. Ous Justi, then Ridente la Calma, Then Drink to me for a quick break, next we are talking. He is asking me about strange things, if I've been having a good nights rests, I said good enough but he just looked, I don't know, off I guess.

The bell rings and I tell him good bye, I head out for study hall, luckily all of my friends have it with me,our luck. Or mine, they claim that I have all the luck.

I sit down, its right across the hall from Kakashi's so I'm there first then in comes Sasuke.

Sasuke is my boyfriend and well he is an all around amazing ninja.

Then in comes Ino, she automatically starts telling me all about her day so far.

Then you hear this loud BANG and then "Naruto get back here!" and incoming Naruto.

Next is Hinata, then Kiba with Akamaru, next comes Shikamaru, followed by Choji, after which comes Shino. That's us, the rookie 9.

Ohh crap I forgot to tell you, Im Sakura by the way.

~begining~

Now the real story begins

~ending~

As you can probably tell I'm adding in technology from now, yet keeping it ninja!

I've had this idea going around for a while and I'm trying it as my first fanfic, criticism = help review pwease! good or bad what you like or don't like :)


	2. Chapter 2

~Pain~

I was about to leave school when all of a sudden there was a mind blowing pain shooting through my head. I thought I was going to die, I fell onto my knees clutching my head.

I could barely make out Ino saying "Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA! What's wrong?Are you okay?…I'll go get help!

Then as quickly as it came, it was gone.

~Change~

I called Ino back running to catch up with her. But as soon as she took one look at me her hand flew up to her mouth and a loud gasp was heard "Ino, you okay?" I went to touch her and she backed up. "Ino what's wrong?

"You, you're, you've…" she started but couldn't seem to get it out. She then proceeded to reach into her overlarge purse and dig out something and her hand returned with a compact.

"Ino you know I don't really care what I look li..." I started but when I looked into it I saw that there was a moon on my head a tattoo that was NOT there before…a hollowed moon I thought…what does that mean aga….."SHIT!" "This can't be happening NO, NO, NO!""NOT ME, WHY ME!"

Ino was already gone by then. Probably went to tell everyone else nearby that IM A FREAK!

~Hide~

**Okay Sakura okay, just have to get outside and make a run for it home.** Inner kept chanting over and over, **we can do this, no one will see**, **and I doubt they would believe Ino.** **This will all be fine this will pass, there has to be some way to get rid of it, there just has to be. We've already hidden the mark with our hitai-ate there is no way anyone will no.**

I was making my way out to my little cooper, I had somehow made it all the way to the front doors of the school without being noticed or passing anyone for that matter. It was odd, even if school was over,there was still taijutsu practice and genjutsu practice.

There it was, just a few more feet, my little chili red minicooper had never looked better.

And there is where more problems arrived.

There out by my car in the practice field beyond was sasuke in all his glory, practicing genjutsu with some friends of his, and friends I don't like at that.

He saw me coming " Hey babe wanna watch me beat all 'a these tards?" …..how the hell do you get drunk only 15 minutes after school has ended? !Inner screamed.

"Umm sorry Sasuke but I'm not feeling well, I'm going home now."

"Why are you wearing your forehead protector like that?" ugh I could smell the sake on his breath now.

"Like this? Ohh I decided to try a new look, what do you think?"

"I don't like it." Then he reached foreword and grabbed it before I could think. He took it off and went to put it back to its usual position when "HOLY SHIT, YOU'VE BEEN MARKED" escaped his lips.

His friends then grabbed him "GET AWAY YOU FREAK"

"GUYS ITS SAKURA" Sasuke probably. It least I think that's what they said.

I was too busy starring at his arm where one of them nicked the skin.

"Blood" It escaped my lips before I even knew it.

"I want i…" But they were already leaving when blood came out, and they were long gone before they could hear that.

Shit what was that?

**I didn't say it! **Inner exclaimed. I really am a vampire now aren't I?

~Unwanted~

HOME SWEET HOME!

Now what?

I didn't know.

Tears started to well over just from pure frustration, that and the fact that I just found out that I am going to have to be sent away, to the place where they are all forced to go to. A High school for freaks, more commonly known as vampires.

I can't take it. I need her. I don't care if she hasn't been there for me ever since she remarried, I don't care if her new husband hates me. I NEED HER.

"Mom" I said quietly, though I know she could hear me, she was only two feet away, but she didn't seem to care enough to look up.

"Mommy" I think returning to the voice and words of my 10 year old self brought out some motherly instincts because suddenly her head shot up and "What's wrong baby" spilled forth from her lips.

That was before she got large eyes and pushed her back as far into the chair as it would allow her to go.

"Mommy. HELP!" Then the tears from today came pouring. That got her up and her arms around me. "Hush sweet heart, it's gonna be okay, Fugaku will know what to do." That got me out of her arms quick enough.

"NO, he will hurt me mom, can't you see that, he hates anything that frays from the path of tradition. He will just call in a bunch of medic squads, have them attempt to seal me, and I will just get sicker and sicker and then die."

"He will help you darling, you won't die"

"Yes I will and I'm not sticking around to wait for my own demise" And with that I used a jutsu that Kakashi taught me for self defense.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Are you ready for the best move I can teach you Sakura?"_

_I shook my head eagerly waiting._

"_My secret move, "he said dramatically," when you come across an opponent that is stronger than you."_

_He paused for dramatic effect._

_"What!" I said impatiently._

_He came up to whisper._

"_Disappear, and run like hell."_

_Then we both burst out laughing._

_He taught me a transportation jutsu that would get me away, surprise my opponent and allow me to RUN LIKE HELL!_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

I then got into my minicooper and went to the one place I knew I would never be turned away for comfort.

Tsunade baachan.

~Flash to the past~

Grandma Tsunade was always someone I could count on. She hated Fugaku with a passion and the reverse was the same.

Grandma Tsunade, is my Shishou, she taught me everything I know about medicine and healing, not to mention how to make the earth tremble under a flick of a finger.

No really. She is one of the legendary sanin, and her healing jutsu has yet to be compared to, except by my own she says, but I think that she is a little biased being my grandmother and all. Though by the looks of her, you would think she was either my mother, or my older sister. She uses an age defying jutsu that keeps her young looking. Strangely enough, her hair is blonde, where you see, mine is bright pink.

Believe it or not, that came from my father's side. NOT FUGAKE, he is NOT my dad. My dad was an amazing ninja who died defending our village from the one tailed jinchuriki, shukaku. He died honorably and is remembered by all as the fluorescent flash, THE fastest ninja alive, well when he was alive. Kaname Haruno.

~surprise surprise, vampire knight~

**AN: **alright I got to thinking and Fugaku made sense even though sasuke is in it, he will have a different dad. Fugaku would be someone I thought who would disapprove of Tsunade's ways, and think that being different would be the same as dying. And the vampire knight came in to make my story work. You will see why, and this will probably end up being a clash of around 10 animes and maybe the same if not more books.

Review please, constructive and deconstructive criticism is dearly appreciated, THANK YOU!

Hope you enjoyed this chappy Bry. I'm pretty sure you will LOVE the next one, when some new characters come into it. And the story goes for a ride around crazyville ;p


	3. Chapter 3

AN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHRACTERS SO FAR AND IF I TELL YOU NOW WHO I OWN. IT WOULDN'T BE A SURPRISE. THANKS FOR READING AND ON WITH THE STORY.

~Becoming~

The ride to Grandma Tsunade's was pretty relaxing, I guess it was knowing that I was going to be with someone who cared for me, someone who would help me get through this. I knew she couldn't make it all go away and make everything better, make it normal, take this stupid tattoo thingy away. But I know she won't be able to. The most she can do is curse and then say its okay, tell me how it's a good thing, the pros of this and then take me to that place. The school for vampires.

~Meeting~

II walked out of my car only to see the most beautiful site ever, it least after the day I've had so far. My grandmothers little cottage in the middle of the Heather fields.

There is something on the door; I can see it from here. "Ohh no, you can't not be here!"I run up to the door only to see that my assumption was correct, it said out in fields, be back later.

I ran to the spot I knew she would be at, she is probably sitting right in the center of the path, meditating like she usual does. Connecting with the Heather fields and allowing her chakra to connect with the plants.

I start running faster than my legs normally carry me down the path. I was so worked up on getting to my grandmother that even when I could feel the slight pain in the back of my head and front start to grow at an amazing rate, like earlier, I started to feel like I was dying, but I just had to get to grandma Tsunade, I had to! I didn't even notice the root stuck up from the path, ready to trip me and add another horrible moment to today. PROVING that the world hates me.

I fell and fell. I thought I hit the ground already, but I keep falling further and further into nothingness until suddenly. I sit up…This could not have been a dream, even though I'm hoping it was.

No it wasn't I just fell, I'm still on the ground. Though when I look up I'm not at my grandmothers anymore. It seems as though I'm in a cave.

I get up and look around only to have a path appear in front of me.

I follow the path for what seems to be an eternity until suddenly it becomes a wall. WTF?

I look over and see that there is a door next to me. **THAT WASN'T EMBARRASSING AT ALL!**

Inner was shrieking at how I could be so blonde sometimes .(I'm not insulting blondes in anyway, my bf is blonde….Though that title fits her perfectly as the walking to a wall because the passageway ended was her and that's where I got this little funny part from.)

The door isn't actually a door it's just a hole carved into the dirt. There isn't even anything in there. Wait yes there is. I look closer to find that there is actually a beautiful goddess like women is sitting on the ground. She is in a meditating position , but that's not very interesting seeing that she is covered from head to toe in tattoos, the beautiful swirling intertwining designs that remind me of Celtic knots. Her hair is like obsidian and when she looks up at me she smiles, a beautiful perfect smile. But that's not what draws me to look back. Her eyes are the most brilliant shade of black. Your thinking black isn't a shade right. But no these eyes of hers show THE NIGHT. A night when there is no moon, when it is just darkness, you know there is light somewhere so it becomes this shade of black where it looks like there is light but isn't.

It's intoxicating, I'm staring at her and then she speaks, but I don't hear her words, I feel them.

They rise in smoke around her and linger only to move to me and allow me to hear her rich deep yet soothing voice.

"γειά σου κόρη, Καλά να πληρούν."

That tangled around me in the smoke, as the words I recognized from my grandmothers teachings.

"Hello Daughter, merry meet."

"Καλά να πληρούν, who are you?"

"Nyx"

It formed in my head even before she said it.

I've studied a lot about goddesses and gods, I was always fascinated by them and believed them to be real. Though this! Meeting night personified.

I was bowing low before I realized it.

"Stand daughter."

I obeyed

"I'm guessing you know of me then, and you understand that that mark is mine correct?"

"No I didn't know this was your mark" I answered.

"Ahh I see, well then my daughter I welcome you as mine" she told me throwing at me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"You shall be my arms and legs in this more modern time, you shall be more powerful than most of your kind daughter, I hope you will accept me gift."

"Of course!"

"Then my daughter you need to wake up." She said before the humming of an ancient tune my grandmother used to sing to me reached my ears.

~New Begining~

I then sat strait up.

My grandmother next to me, her healing hand on me and chakra coursing through me.

She pushed me down and said "rest, rest."

I lay down and asked what happened, only then realized that I seemed to be in a hospital room.

"I was walking back from my meditating and found you on the road, you scared the shit out of me κόρη."

"Scared us as well walking in here with her mark filled and a lot of blood loss. We though she wasn't accepting the change, but then she healed almost immediately, fast even for our kind.

"That would be my training most likely."

"I see."

"Hold up! Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is, Hera, and as to where you are. You are at the house of night my dear."

"Hera, as in THE Hera?"

"No when you are here we believe in a new start and you can change your name to anything you want, is there anything you would like to change yours to?"

"No, my first name I cannot change willingly and my last was my fathers and I am not going to change it."

"Very well then, welcome to the house of night Sakura, and Καλά να πληρούν."

"Thank you, um what goes on here?"

"It's a normal school except for the times and classes."

"Like a boarding school."My grandmother said

"Would you like to let me show you to your room Sakura?"

"What about Grandma Tsunade?"

"I'm heading home hun, you can call me with all of your news about your day later."

"But I don't want you to go." I pleaded

"I have to."

"Fine." I got up and gave her a hug then turned to Hera and we walked out of the infirmary and into a long beautiful hallway.

I finally got a really good look at her then, only to find that she is truly worthy of the beautiful goddesses name.

Her auburn hair was strait and flawless and it curved around her as she walked her body was curved perfectly in every angle, her eyes were slightly slated and her skinned was perfectly tanned, with a slight white hue to it. Her walk was elegant and flowing. And her voice as she pointed out places and rooms to me, was a still song.

I then realized she was asking me a question.

"Umm sorry, what?"

She laughed" I was saying that everyone here has a sensei appointed to them, and I would like to take you as my student if you didn't mind."

"I'd love that!"

"Okay then." we went outside and she started talking again, but I didn't notice, there was a beautiful statue right in front of me. A life size version of no one other than Nyx. It was beautiful, she was in her traditional goddess wear that was depicted in the paintings I used to study.

"Gorgeous isn't it."It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes she is."

"So you know the goddess?"

Something in my gut told me not to reveal my earlier conversation with the goddess.

"Yes I study the Greek myths."

"They aren't myth you know, just less understood than they used to be."

"All of them?"I asked quizzically.

"Most, Ahh were here, these are the dorms Sakura."

"SHIT, this is a mansion!"

"But of course, they are many more than just you. These are just the girl's dorms."

"Wow."

"Let us go inside" She said opening the large wooden Victorian dark wood doors.

The inside was just as amazing as the outside, lounge sections with 5 different flat screen TVs, some were sitting down there watching the TVs, but when we walked in, they started whispering among themselves.

"Ahh Aphrodite." She spoke to someone.

I looked up to find….A live freaking barbiedoll! Blonde, curved, perky boobs…It's a freaking Barbie, and I'm guessing this is Aphrodite.

"Would you please show Sakura to her room, she is Bunking with Hestia."

"Yes ma'am." She replied curtly, maybe she isn't too bad.

"Follow Aphrodite Sakura and she will take you to your room."

"Okay."

~Enemy~

I followed Aphrodite up the stairs until I was suddenly grabbed. It didn't affect me and I could easily shove her through the wall right now with my strength but I didn't feel like wasting it one her.

"You must think your sooo much better than us, just because your mark is filled, and Hera is taking you on as her student." She said with venom in her voice.

**BITCH THINKS SHE CAN TALK TO US LIKE THAT!** Inner screeched

_Where have you been all day inner?_

**SULKING AND CHECKING THINGS AND PEOPLE OUT AT THIS PLACE!**

_Why are you yelling?_

**CAUSE BBB ERE IS PISSING ME OFF!**

_BBB?_

**BLONDE BIMBO BITCH!**

_Nice one. _

**THANKS!**

"….and another thing, you probably think that all the guys are after you now aren't you. You and your disgustingly dyed hair!"

**OHH NOO SHE DIDN'T, NOBODY INULTS THE HAIR**

I grabbed her hand and squeezed just a tiny little bit of my actual strength into it. She went right onto the floor in tears.

"Where is my room, BBB?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Right there." She pointed with her good hand to the door right next to me. I opened it and quietly closed the door, only to be enveloped in a hug.

~New Friends~

"No one has ever done that to Aphrodite! That was amazing!" This petite tiny girl with golden blonde curls said with a slight southern accent.

"Umm thanks?" I said

"I'm Hestia by the way, and it's nice to meet you….?"

"Sakura." I said.

"Matches you hair, I like it." She said, I was already starting to like this girl.

"I like your stuff by the way, very Victorian and gothic." It was then that I noticed that all of my things from home were here.

My dark red wood full sized bed with the crimson sheets and bronze pillows, my redwood chest height dresser, my black wooden desk complete with my purple Toshiba and my sound system, all my makeup supplies, which isn't all that much, my stuffed animals on the bed, the only thing I didn't recognize was a standing closet.

I opened it to find blacks vests and jackets with these beautiful emblems of Nyx on it. It didn't have the goddess herself on it, but I just knew it had to represent her.

"Umm Sakura, we should get ready, dinner is soon."

"Okay."

"You can wear anything you want as long as you have one of the Nyx emblems on."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna take the shower if you don't mind."

I thought about it, but I don't feel like I really need a shower.

"No go ahead I'm good."

What to wear for my first day?

**SOMETHING SEXY!**

_And show BBB that she was right? Hell no._

**Egh, your right, let's go sweet and innocent.**

_Not the impression I wanna send._

**How about SCENE!**

_Yes, why didn't I think of that, just do what I did at my old school._

So I took my layered hair and I straitened it to make it even more needle fine. I took out some black skinnies, put them on. Then I took a neon green tight fitting tee, some black fingerless gloves and then took out the black vest with the emblem on it, put that over top and I was ready to go.

**MAKEUP!**

Ohh right, I put on some black eyeliner and silver eye shadow. NOW I AM READY!

Right on time to, Hestia was just coming out of the bathroom.

I guess she took her clothes with her, because she was pretty much dressed and ready.

"WOW, is your hair naturally that curly?"

"Yeah, it's annoying; I wish I had hair like yours."

"I love your hair; it makes you look cute, and younger."

"Yup, I still get handed the kiddy menu."

We broke both out into a huge laughing fit. And when we started to calm down a bit

"What's sad is, I'm serious."

I broke out again and she had on a huge smile.

Maybe this isn't gonna be that bad.

**I think your right.**


End file.
